


Una pequeña equivocación...

by BlueVelvetSociopath



Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy (2005), Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Into Darkness - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, John is a pervert 7u7, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Rimming, Virgin Sherlock
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7405051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueVelvetSociopath/pseuds/BlueVelvetSociopath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*It's Just Porn*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> El título es una basura, lo sé. Bueh... en realidad es la primera vez que escribo un fic, con nada más y nada menos que con 4 de mis personajes favoritos interpretados por Benedict Cumberbatch y Martin Freeman. Agradecería mucho que me dejasen algún comentario y así saber si no quedó tan mediocre :P

John Watson regresaba de hacer las compras, con un par de bolsas azules que guindaban de sus manos a cada costado, obligando a sus dedos a tomar un color rojizo y más blanco de lo normal por el peso de las compras. Tenía una ligera sensación de preocupación desde que había salido del lugar. Podría haber jurado que lo estaban siguiendo, pero simplemente culpó al cansancio. El día anterior, Sherlock lo había arrastrado con él en una tediosa carrera por Trafalgar Square, persiguiendo a un par de traficantes que, al verse descubiertos, comenzaron a correr con la única intención de perderse de la vista del Detective y su socio. Al final, Sherlock tomó un atajo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tenían a los traficantes frente a ellos. Las cosas se redujeron a una pelea limpia; nada de armas, a pesar de que John llevaba con él su inseparable sig, pero quería disfrutar de partirle la cara al imbécil que le había asestado un golpe a Sherlock, haciéndolo caer sobre su espalda. Había sido una noche ajetreada pero agradable, incluso recordó ese día en que Sherlock lo había hecho correr tras él, persiguiendo al taxista. _“Bienvenido a Londres”_ , pensó, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

El tren de recuerdos lo había mantenido distraído, no había notado que se encontraba a tan sólo una calle del departamento. Al llegar, se detuvo frente a la puerta y soltando una de las bolsas a su lado, sacó la llave que le daría acceso al lugar. Cuando introdujo la llave y la giró como había hecho en innumerables ocasiones, un escalofrío le erizó por completo cada vello de su cuerpo. Ahí estaba otra vez esa sensación de ser observado. Se giró y miró de izquierda a derecha; NADA. Absolutamente nada. Suspiró con un poco de alivio. No se podía culpar por sentir aquello, ya habían sido demasiadas las ocasiones en que había sido atacado por la espalda y, si su memoria no le fallaba, recordaba que las cosas no habían terminado muy bien cuando eso ocurría.

Inhaló con fuerza, llenando sus pulmones con el fresco aire de Londres, y exhaló con tranquilidad. Abrió la puerta con pereza y tomó nuevamente la bolsa que descansaba a su lado. Se introdujo en el apartamento y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Miró las escaleras y por un momento le pareció que el camino hacia el primer espacio vacío era mucho más largo. _“Alguien tiene que mantenerse en forma, John”_ , pensó. Como si las carreras tras Sherlock no lo hicieran. Al posar su pie sobre el primer escalón, esa ridícula idea de que la escalera era más larga se desvaneció de inmediato. Por asomo creyó escuchar la melodía de un violín escaleras arriba. Lo más seguro era que Sherlock por fin se hubiese dignado a aparecer después de que se había marchado esa mañana sin siquiera hacerle saber a dónde tenía pensado ir.

Subió las escaleras lo más rápido que le fue posible y se percató de que la melodía que le parecía haber escuchado, no había sido más que producto de su imaginación. La puerta que conectaba la escalera con la cocina estaba abierta, y se adentró al apartamento por ella. Con un pequeño esfuerzo, alzó las bolsas y las colocó sobre la mesa, alejándolas lo más posible del reguero de cosas que tenía Sherlock por toda la mesa. Había alrededor de 6 probetas en una caja de plástico. Tomó una y al alzarla frente a sus ojos, notó un espeso líquido blanquecino que se deslizaba hacia abajo. Por un momento, la idea de que Sherlock estuviese experimentando con semen saltó a su mente, pero la desechó por completo. Sabía que Sherlock podía llegar a hacer experimentos con cosas muy inusuales, pero claramente el semen no parecía ser un elemento llamativo para uno de ellos. Observó un par de segundos la probeta y la colocó nuevamente en su lugar, junto a las demás. Había unos pequeños contenedores al lado de la caja en la que reposaban las probetas, pero no se sentía con ánimos de investigar qué era lo que había en ellos.

Guió su vista hacia las bolsas de la compra e introdujo sus manos en una de ella, sacando lo primero que sus manos tocaron: leche. Leyó la tira de plástico que envolvía el envase, como si fuese la información más relevante que pudiese obtener. Frunció el ceño al ver la imagen estampada de una mujer joven, junto con otras tres personas; la viva imagen de la-familia-perfecta. Se preguntó si es que al tipo de la imagen se le había ocurrido alguna vez tener la oportunidad de follarse a la mujer que sonreía hipócritamente a su lado. _“Yo lo habría hecho. Claro, si la mujer en realidad fuera Sherlock”_ , pensó. Una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en su rostro.

_Es imposible no pensarlo. ¿Quién en su sano juicio no ha pensado alguna vez en poder tener la oportunidad de follarse al magnífico Sherlock “Culo-Perfecto” Holmes? Incluso Greg admitió que él mismo se había imaginado en escenarios poco ortodoxos con Sherlock. Las pláticas en el pub siempre son interesantes, más aun cuando la cerveza entre tus manos es la cuarta que bebes. ¿Qué diría Mycroft si supiera lo que Lestrade llegó a imaginar antes de conocerle, cuando sólo estaba al tanto de que había un sólo Holmes?_ Sonrió al imaginar la cara de Mycroft cuando le dijera: “¿Sabías que Lestrade ha fantaseado con tener a tu pequeño hermano bajo el escritorio de su oficina, con sus deliciosos labios alrededor de su pene? _Greg me mataría, si es que Mycroft no lo mata primero a él. Pero sinceramente, no lo culpo, yo mismo he imaginado incontables cosas que sin duda también le he confesado. A ninguno de los dos nos conviene que Mycroft “Jodidamente-Pomposo” Holmes, se enteré de lo que las personas piensan al ver a su hermano._

Salió de su ensimismamiento sólo para percatarse de que las yemas de sus dedos apretaban el envase como si lo quisiera hacer estallar y hacer de la cocina un desastre; con leche por todas partes, gotas deslizándose por cada superficie. _Dios_. Aligeró el agarre de sus dedos y dio un largo suspiro. Sin duda alguna, esa noche sería una de esas tantas en las que atiende amablemente la dureza de su pene bajo la trusa roja, la misma que en ese momento seguramente tiene una mancha de pre-semen eyectado por el orificio de su doliente erección. _“Gracias, Sherlock”_ , pensó, sabiendo que dicha dureza había sido provocada por sus pensamientos sobre él.

— Muy bien, John. — Se felicitó a sí mismo por su calentura digna de un adolescente con las hormonas alborotadas, y que lo hacen ver como un imbécil. — Muy bien.

Tomó las bolsas y las puso en la encimera frente a la mesa, para continuar extrayendo el contenido y guardar las cosas en las alacenas. Terminó de acomodar las cosas, pero dejo sobre la encimera los demás productos que debían mantenerse en refrigeración. Tomó nuevamente el envase de la leche junto con las demás cosas y haciendo malabares, abrió la puerta del frigorífico que, como si ya fuera algo normal, contenía un frasco con lo que parecían ser dedos, junto a otra cabeza. —  _Buenas tardes, caballero._ — Dijo colocando unas cosas a su lado. Al terminar, cerró la puerta, dejando tras ella a quien seguramente pasaría a tomar lugar junto al cráneo sobre la chimenea.

_— Dios… Creo que un poco de té me caería bien._  — Susurró. Trató de acomodar su ajustada erección y con su mano libre haló de las puertas bajo la encimera. Extrajo una tetera y la llenó de agua para pasar a ponerla en el fogón de la estufa, que estaba hecha un desastre, producto de alguno de los experimentos de Sherlock. Se aseguraría de reprenderle tan pronto como llegase. _“Te portaste mal, Sherlock. Debería castigarte, o mejor aún, deberías pedir que te perdoné. Puede que lo consideré si veo tus magníficos ojos fijos en mí mientras te follo la boca. Sí, quizá así pueda perdonarte”_ , pensó, sintiendo un ligero tirón en la ingle. Se golpeó mentalmente, tratando de alejar ese tipo de pensamientos de su cabeza. Inhaló profundamente, cerró los ojos, apretó la tetera y exhaló. _“Jodido Sherlock”_.

Haciéndose con el mechero al lado de la estufa, prendió una de las parrillas y colocó la tetera, dándole el tiempo necesario para que comenzara a hervir el líquido en su interior. Miró las bolsas vacías sobre la encimera y las tomó con la intención de doblarlas de manera compacta y reusarlas en cualquier otra ocasión. Tras guardar las bolsas en uno de los cajones, se percató de que alguien subía las escaleras a paso rápido, indudablemente se trataba de Sherlock, seguramente aguantando las ganas de entrar gritando _“¡John, es navidad!”._

Decidió que lo ignoraría, sí, eso haría. Quería ver la reacción de Sherlock al verse ignorado. Quería verlo contándole la causa de sus alegrías al cráneo sobre la chimenea. Quería…

—  _¡Aquí estás! —_ Espetó Sherlock. 

 

 

continuará... 


	2. Capítulo 2

– _¡Aquí estás!_ – Espetó Sherlock. 

A John se le congeló la sangre. No era para nada común que Sherlock Holmes tocará a alguien, y mucho menos que lo abrazará, pero ahí estaba; sus brazos rodeando los costados de John que se encontraba de espaldas a él; sus manos tibias presionando posesivamente su vientre. _“Pero qué demonios. ¿Sherlock me está abrazando?”. “Brillante deducción, John”,_ pensó, imitando la voz de Sherlock en su mente. Trató de hablar, pero las palabras se atascaron en su garganta.

– _Creí que te había perdido._ – Dijo Sherlock, aferrándose aún más fuerte; su rostro contra el hombro de John.

Los ojos de John se ensancharon. Quería saber qué demonios le había picado a Sherlock. A qué se refería con eso de: “Creí que te había perdido” _._ Se giró, zafando un poco el agarre de Sherlock y logró quedar de frente a él.

_¿Pero qué demonios le pasó a su cabello?_ Su mirada fija en el cabello peinado hacia atrás. Sus indomables rizos habían desaparecido. No pudo evitar que su quijada callera. _Hay algo distinto en sus ojos._ Bajó su mirada para encontrarse con la de Sherlock, sin duda seguía teniendo esos maravillosos colores, pero había algo más; un pequeño color grisáceo en ellos y sin duda un azul más cálido, cómo si… ¿ _Estaba llorando?_ Sintió el agarre de Sherlock aflojarse un poco más. Su corazón se achicó al ver esa mirada; las imágenes de Sherlock sobre la azotea del St. Bart’s Hospital llegaron a él como si hubiese pasado el día anterior.

– _¿E-estás bien?_ – Preguntó con genuina preocupación.

– _Sí, sí, sí._ – Repitió una y otra vez, una sonrisa torcida dibujándose en su rostro. – _Y tú también lo estás, porque por fin te encontré._

John seguía sin comprender nada, pero por lo menos la opresión en su pecho se había desvanecido al alejar esas imágenes de su mente. Bajó un poco más su mirada y se encontró con lo que parecía ser un nuevo atuendo que claramente nunca había visto en Sherlock. Usaba una camiseta de manga larga, de color negra y exageradamente ceñida a su torso; con una pequeña pieza metálica que parecía una “A”. _Dios… casi parece que llevase tatuada esa camisa._ Siguió bajando descaradamente la mirada, llegando a la parte inferior de su compañero. _Magnífico, más prendas ajustadas._ Entonces, algo pareció conectarse en su cabeza. 

– _Estás de incógnito._ – Dijo sagazmente. Habría preferido que fuese una pregunta pero fue lo único que tuvo. 

– _N-no he llamado la atención de nadie, si eso es lo que te preocupa…_ – Declaró, volviendo a abrazarlo, acercando su boca hasta el oído de John. – _Cambiaste._

_¿Cambie? ¿A qué se refiere con eso? ¿Será porque no le he reprendido el hecho de tener la cocina hecha un desastre?_ _No, obviamente no es eso. Imbécil, John, recuerda que está de incógnito. Seguramente hay micrófonos por todas partes y yo como un idiota estoy arruinando todo._

– _Hueles diferente, Arthur._ – Susurró contra su oído, aspirando profundamente.

_¿Arthur? Sí, definitivamente está en un jodido caso, y ni siquiera se ha tomado la molestia de decirme cómo debía actuar cuando él apareciera por la puerta. Jodida mierda, y por si fuera poco, me está susurrando al oído._

– _¿Diferente?_ – Preguntó, esta vez entrando en el personaje que esperó que Sherlock aceptase.

– _Sí. Tú cabello cambió, tu ropa, tu…_ – Aspiró una vez más. – _… olor._

John se estremeció en sus brazos. Escuchar la voz de Sherlock era hipnotizante, pero, ¿tenerla tan cerca?, ¿en su oído? Eso ya era algo realmente difícil de ignorar. Alzó sus manos, deslizándolas por los costados de Sherlock  hasta envolverlo en sus brazos y acariciar su espalda con delicadeza. Sherlock también olía diferente, no tenía ese familiar aroma de su perfume ridículamente caro, ni el de la colonia que usaba después de afeitarse. El aroma que emanaba de su cuerpo era agradable, podía percibir el olor de lo que parecía ser… ¿vainilla? _Dios…_

– _Al menos no huelo mal, ¿cierto?_ – Dijo riendo entre dientes. Sherlock se apartó de él con una mirada de terror.

– _¡No!_ – Espetó, alterado. – _No hueles mal, es sólo que…, tienes un olor muy diferente al de siempre._

_Dios… espero que esas palabras sean de Sherlock y no de su maldito personaje. ¿Qué se supone que debo decir ahora? Algo como: “Hey, tú tampoco hueles como siempre, pero ¡joder! Sí que te lamería ahora mismo”. Maldita sea, Sherlock, no me…_


	3. Capítulo 3

_Dios… espero que esas palabras sean de Sherlock y no de su maldito personaje. ¿Qué se supone que debo decir ahora? Algo como: “Hey, tú tampoco hueles como siempre, pero ¡joder! Sí que te lamería ahora mismo”. Maldita sea, Sherlock, no me…_

Su tren de pensamientos cambió de rieles, dejó de ir en dirección a su cabeza, para fijar su destino a: “ _A la mierda todo”._  Sus labios fueron capturados por los hábiles labios de Sherlock. Sus ojos se cerraron automáticamente, sintiendo las manos ajenas que recorren sus omoplatos, presionándolo contra ese pecho firme que tantas veces ha visto desnudo y que en incontables ocasiones ha querido besar, lamer y morder.

El simple beso que había comenzado con un ligero y dulce roce de labios, ahora se había convertido en una lucha por ver quién posee el control. Sherlock ejercía un poco de presión contra los labios de John, dejando en claro que quería tener el acceso a su húmedo y exquisito interior, queriendo dar paso a una lucha entre sus cálidas lenguas. John no cedió. Si había cámaras por todas partes y estaban grabando todo, por lo menos no quería quedar como la perra de Sherlock. El hecho de saber que entre esas cámaras habría por lo menos una que había sido colocada por Mycroft, le impulsó a intensificar el beso. Quería que Mycroft viera a su pequeño hermano sucumbir, y, ¿por qué no?, ser follado en la cocina. Deslizó sus manos por la espalda de Sherlock y se aferró a su culo como si su vida dependiera de ello, pegándolo más a él, sintiendo la erección de Sherlock contra su muslo y frotándose contra él para hacerle saber que estaban en las mismas condiciones. Dicha acción le otorgó el acceso a la boca de Sherlock, que se entre-abrió con un gemido. Introdujo victoriosamente su lengua y recorrió su interior con vehemencia, lamiendo aquí y allá, topándose con el dragón que salió a su encuentro, enroscándose contra él. Una vez cumplido su objetivo, pero sin querer dejar de apretar el culo de Sherlock, deslizó una de sus manos por el costado y se abrió paso entre sus cuerpos para llegar hasta la erección de Sherlock, acariciándola sobre la ajustada ropa que sabía que debía estarlo molestando tanto como a él. Al sentir la calidez y el bulto en esa zona, John se percató de que Sherlock tenía un buen tamaño, esperaba que su pene fuese más acorde a su cuerpo; largo, delgado y con toda la jodida elegancia que poseía su dueño. El bulto en su mano era diferente en algo; Largo: Sí, definitivamente. Delgado: Un carajo. Elegante: “ _Estoy pidiendo a todas las deidades que conozco, poder verlo”._ Sherlock gimió en su boca, enviándole un escalofrío que recorrió todo su cuerpo. 

_Sherlock, será mejor que le sonrías a la cámara._ Sonrió al tener de vuelta a su tren de pensamientos que parecía no haber sido bien recibido en “ _A la mierda todo”_ pues había regresado más pronto de lo que esperaba, pero justo a tiempo. _Joder, Sherlock, dudo mucho que Janine haya recibido un beso tuyo como este. ¿Y Adler?, uh-uh, deberías tomar asiento y disfrutar del show, Señorita Dominatriz._

John abandonó el firme culo de Sherlock por completo. Perdió el control del beso, permitiendo a Sherlock disfrutar de él antes de tenerlo contra la mesa y darle la mejor follada de su vida. Guio su otra mano hacía el frente y se aferró al pantalón de Sherlock, y con ayuda de ambas manos lo desabotonó, bajó el cierre desesperadamente, deslizó un poco el pantalón junto con la ropa interior, lo justo para permitirle liberar la palpitante erección de Sherlock. Las manos de Sherlock, que se habían deslizado hasta su cadera, emprendieron el camino hacia el frente; lucharon contra su pantalón, como si nunca en su vida haya tocado un botón o una bragueta.

_Oh sí, Sherlock, estás tan jodidamente desesperado._ Sonrió maliciosamente y tomó con su mano izquierda el pene de Sherlock. Quería verlo, en realidad quería, pero no se lo podía permitir porque las ganas de seguir besando esos perfectos labios, eran más grandes que las de apreciar la imagen de dónde provenía esa exquisita fuente de calor que sentía entre su mano. _Voy a hacer que te corras para mí, Sherlock._ Repentinamente, un gemido fue arrebatado de su boca, al parecer el mismo pensamiento que había tenido, también había cruzado por la cabeza de Sherlock, pues había tomado sin delicadeza alguna la erección de John y comenzaba a esparcir juguetonamente el pre-semen en la punta de su pene. John se perdió por un momento ante tal acción, sintió que sus piernas flaquearon por un segundo, pero para su suerte, fue capaz de recuperar la compostura. Deslizó su pulgar por el glande de Sherlock y de igual manera esparció el líquido, deslizándolo para humedecer el tronco y comenzar con la tarea que se había propuesto a hacer como si fuera de vida o muerte.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que es menester recalcar el hecho de que adoro el trasero de Benedict Cumberbatch xD Bueno, X, aquí está la continuación.

Ambos se masturbaban mutuamente; Sherlock lo hacía con delicadeza, deslizando su mano por todo el tronco, sintiendo cada palpitación del pene de John, deteniéndose en la base y dando cortos pero rápidos tirones. John lo hacía con rudeza, halando del prepucio para cubrir el glande y dar largos y rápidos tirones; quería que Sherlock sintiese esa necesidad de correrse sin más dilaciones. Ambos gemían contra sus bocas y era lo más maravilloso que John podría llegar a experimentar en toda su vida.

John había masturbado a otros hombres, cuando aún estaba en Afganistán. Nunca faltaba el compañero que se acercaba a él para pedirle el favor de echarle una mano –y nunca mejor dicho– que aliviase ese pequeño problema. Por supuesto, las cosas no quedaban sólo como un favor que quizá nunca se devolvería; el favor se pagaba al instante y de cualquier manera, pues cuando se está en la guerra, lo que siempre viene bien es un poco de contacto físico. Había recibido mamadas, por supuesto. Le habían masturbado, era lo justo. Y también, había tenido frente a él y cómo paga; el culo de uno que otro soldado, todos excepcionalmente apetecibles, pero ninguno como el de Sherlock. Oh no, ninguno como el suyo; tan firme, tan redondo, pálido y apetecible. No se avergonzó en el momento en el que él y Greg comenzaron a hablar con un par de cervezas de más. John se ganó varias caídas de quijada por parte de Greg y muchas sonrisas maliciosas cada vez que le confesaba algunas de sus fantasías con Sherlock.

OoO

–Flash-Back–

– _Estaba en mi cama y juro por Dios que tenía una jodida erección de sólo haberlo visto pasear en la sala, con una sábana cubriendo su cuerpo._ – Dijo dando un largo trago a su cerveza.

– _Joder, John. ¿En realidad lo has visto desnudo?_ – Preguntó incrédulo.

– _No desnudo en su totalidad, pero he visto todo lo que sus sábanas blancas me han permitido ver._ – Aseguró, lamiéndose los labios y degustando el presente sabor de la cerveza en ellos. Greg no se lo podía creer. – _Debiste verlo el día que salimos a beber. Estábamos en la sala del apartamento, con un papel pegado a nuestras frentes, con el nombre que el otro eligiese y tratábamos de adivinar quienes eran las personas a las que pertenecía el nombre._ – Dio otro trago a su cerveza. Greg lo escuchaba atento, como un niño pequeño al que le cuentas una historia de lo más fantástica. – _La estábamos pasando realmente bien, pero llegó una tipa, diciendo que había tenido una cita con un fantasma o algo así._ – Dijo desestimando las palabras con un ademán. – _Fuimos hasta donde nos indicó y Sherlock comenzó a inspeccionar todo el lugar. Estaba tan ebrio que en realidad dudo de que haya sido capaz de ver algo claro sobre todo ese asunto del novio fantasma._ – Greg río ante lo absurdo que le sonaba todo aquello del novio. – _Dio un par de vueltas tratando de quitarse su absurdamente costoso abrigo y sacó un pequeño estuche del que extrajo esa compacta lupa que lleva con él, y sin más, se tiró de rodillas sobre la alfombra, inclinándose y buscando alguna pista._ – Dio un largo suspiro. Greg lo miró, como instándolo a continuar. – _Él sólo estaba ahí, tirado, elevando el trasero en dirección a nosotros. No pude evitarlo y lo miré descaradamente. Yo en realidad no me preocupe de que la tipa notase lo que hacía, sólo quería arrodillarme tras él, bajarle el maldito pantalón y hundir mi rostro en su culo. Quería apretarlo, sentir la piel bajo la yema de mis dedos…_

La mandíbula de Greg cayó. Sabía que ambos tenían una jodida obsesión con Sherlock, pero una cosa era querer tirárselo o recibir una mamada por parte suya, pero John llevó todo hasta otro nivel. Ya no era sólo desearlo, era la necesidad de tenerlo, de tocarlo. Espabiló cuando John le miró fijamente.

– _¿Y qué fue lo que pasó?_ – Preguntó, alimentando esa curiosidad y morbosidad que se hacía presente en esas charlas.

– _Bueno… las cosas no terminaron muy bien._ – Dijo girando la botella de cerveza frente a él. – _Para mi suerte, la tipa me sacó de mi ensimismamiento, preguntándome qué hacía Sherlock. Él parecía haberse quedado dormido sobre la alfombra, con ese maravilloso trasero aun elevado. El tipo que estaba con nosotros se acercó, tratando de ponerlo de pie y Sherlock se alzó como si no hubiese notado que se quedó dormido, dijo un par de cosas y BOOM._ – Dijo agitando las manos en el aire.

– _¿Boom? ¿Qué se supone que eso significa?_ – Preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

– _Sherlock vomitó sobre la alfombra_ _._ – Dijo soltando una carcajada que inmediatamente le contagió a Greg.

– _Ahora creo recordar._ – Dijo vagamente. – _Fue esa ocasión en las que pasaron la noche en prisión, ¿cierto?_

John asintió, aun riendo. – _Por cierto._ – Agregó. – _Estaba realmente acabado por la resaca y tú llegaste gritando, jodido cabrón._

Ambos volvieron a reír a la par.

– _Creo que de las mejores ocasiones en que he podido mirarlo sin inmutarme, fue cuando estuvimos en el palacio de Buckingham._ – Dijo terminando lo que quedaba de su cerveza.

Los ojos de Greg se ensancharon. – _¿Estuviste en el palacio de Buckingham?_

– _Sí._ – Sonrío con un pequeño dejo de superioridad. – _Cuando llegué, Sherlock estaba en uno de los costosos sofás, enroscado en la sábana de su cama. Me senté a su lado y lo miré de la cabeza a los pies. El muy cabrón no llevaba ropa interior, estaba completamente desnudo, ¡en el palacio de Buckingham!, ¿puedes creerlo?_

– _Es Sherlock Holmes, por supuesto que lo creo._ – Dijo, riendo entre dientes.

– _Lo sé. Luego apareció Mycroft “Me-gusta-secuestrar-gente-en-mis-coches-jodidamente-elegantes” Holmes._

– _¡¿Qué?!_ – Exclamó, casi escupiendo la cerveza. – _¿Me estás diciendo que hay otro?, o sea, ¿dos? ¿Dos Holmes?_

– _¡Sí!_ – Espetó completamente sorprendido. Hacía años que Greg conocía a Sherlock, no podía creer que no se hubiese enterado de que tenía un hermano. – _Sherlock asegura que es el gobierno británico, y que me parta un rayo si no le creo._

– _Vaya…_ – Dijo, parpadeando un par de veces. – _¿Cómo es él?_

– _No me jodas, Greg. ¿En serio quieres saber cómo es?_ – Preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

– _No te jodo, John. Tú tienes a Sherlock, siquiera déjame ilusionarme con el hecho de saber que hay otro Holmes._

John vaciló por un momento. Greg tenía razón, él “tenía” a Sherlock, no perdía nada con platicarle cómo era Mycroft.

– _Bueno, pues… él es muy diferente a Sherlock._ – Dijo, pensativo. – _Es pelirrojo y un poco más alto que Sherlock._ – Hizo una pausa y sonrío al ver la cara de encanto en Greg. – _Creo que es siete años mayor que él. Cuando lo ves; toda su persona grita ¡Elegancia!, ¡Clase!, ¡Perfectos modales!_ – Dio un largo suspiro y sonrió. – _Seguro te deducirían en una milésima de segundo._

Esa pequeña descripción fue suficiente para que Greg quedase encantado. Quería conocer a ese tal Mycroft Holmes. Y maldito él si no se dedicaría desde ese día a atacar a Sherlock con innumerables preguntas acerca de su hermano. Se aseguraría de descubrir por qué John había dicho que le gustaba secuestrar gente…

– Fin Del Flash-Back –

OoO

John comenzó a sentir una molestia en la parte trasera de su cabeza, la posición en la que se besaban y la diferencia de estaturas hacía las cosas ciertamente más difíciles, pero no podría importarle menos. Los labios de Sherlock eran exquisitos, su lengua era cálida y se resbalaba por la suya con sutil elegancia y vulgaridad. Los tirones en su pene habían aumentado la velocidad y lo hacían estremecerse. No notó el momento en el que la sensación estaba siendo tan excitante que sus manos abandonaron por completo el pene de Sherlock y sus manos se movían en todas direcciones sobre el cuerpo frente a él, tratando de tocar todo a la vez. Sherlock estaba fuera de sí, parecía que su único propósito era masturbarlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like The Cumberbooty, clap your hands!! *clap* *clap* Ok, no x3


	5. Chapter 5

_Dios… debo hacer algo, si las cosas continúan así, me correré en su mano y aunque la idea me fascina; tengo en mente correrme en ese maravilloso culo._ Abandonó la boca de Sherlock y lamió sus labios lascivamente. Pasó sus manos por los costados de Sherlock y hundió sus dedos en la parte trasera del pantalón, halando hacía abajo y liberando las nalgas de Sherlock, hundiendo sus dedos en ellas. La sonrisa de Sherlock se lo dijo todo, sabía lo que John quería y él gustosamente se lo iba a dar. Alejó sus manos del pene de John y…

 _¡¿Qué carajos se supone que está haciendo!?_ Las hábiles manos de Sherlock deslizaron sus pantalones con un rápido movimiento. Lo tomó de los brazos y lo hizo girarse sin esperar a que John protestara ante tan repentina acción. El cuerpo de John se vio empujado hacia el frente, para quedar con su pecho firmemente presionado contra la encimera; fría como el hielo, endureciendo sus pezones tras la delgada tela de su camiseta. Sus manos fueron haladas hacía atrás de manera agresiva, siendo sujetadas con una sola mano de Sherlock, con una fuerza descomunal que desconocía. _Pero qué mierda. Esto no debería estar pasando, se supone que yo debía fallármelo, no él a mí._ Forcejeó, tratando de liberar sus manos, ganándose una risa de Sherlock a sus espaldas.

– _Mmm… Arthur, me encanta que intentes liberarte._ – Ronroneó, sujetando con su mano libre su propio pene. Dio un par de tirones y con el líquido pre-seminal en sus dedos, guio su mano hacia las nalgas ligeramente separadas de John.

 _Mierda, mierda, mierda._ Su pene dio una sacudida contra la encimera cuando sintió la mano de Sherlock abrirse paso por sus glúteos. _Hijo de perra..._ Un gemido se escapó de sus labios cuando los suaves dedos de Sherlock rozaron delicadamente su ano, untando el pre-semen. _¡Joder, sólo termina con esto ya!_ Se empujó hacia atrás para tener un poco más de ese dulce contacto en su entrada. Una nueva risa le fue otorgada en respuesta.

– _¿Sabes, Arthur?, creo que ni siquiera pienso prepararte. Estás muy apretado, pero creo que eres capaz de recibirme así._ – Dijo inclinándose sobre John y depositando un beso entre sus omoplatos. Trazó un camino con sus labios hasta la nuca de John y lamió sin pudor alguno, degustando el sudor en esa zona. – _¿Podrás?_ – Susurró contra su oído.

 _A la mierda todo. Lo quiero, lo quiero dentro de mí. Por lo menos ninguna de las cámaras estará enfocando mi rostro mientras el maldito Sherlock Holmes me folla._ – _S-sí…_ – Dijo con la voz más grave de lo que suele ser. _Oh, dios…_

Sherlock restregó su pene contra las firmes nalgas de John, frotándose con ellas. – _¿Sí qué?_ – Preguntó. John casi pudo jurar que Sherlock tenía una ridícula sonrisa de oreja a oreja, como el gato sonriente en las películas de Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

_Jodido cabrón_

– _Sí… si puedo recibirte._ – Susurró, su aliento empañando la encimera. – _Dios… sólo fóllame, por favor…_

– _¿K-khan?_ – Pregunta quien parece ser el doppelgänger de John, de pie en el espacio que conecta la sala de estar con la cocina.

_¿Khan? ¡¿Qué carajos es eso?!_

Khan se aparta inmediatamente de John, sus ojos ensanchados y la boca abierta, mirándole; su adorable cabello rojizo, su mismo pijama tinto con franjas moradas, su camiseta azul holgada, la bata de color verde y su toalla con estampado de corazones, tirada a su lado, junto a sus pies cubiertos por las pantuflas que tanto odia… Está tan estupefacto que todo a su alrededor parece ser un espacio vacío.

– _¿Arthur?..._ – Dijo con una expresión de miedo. Un nudo se formó en la boca de su estómago.

– _Qué demonios es…_ – Espetó John, irguiéndose y sintiendo que las palabras se atoran en su garganta. El tipo frente a él era su vivo retrato, a diferencia de su cabello y notoria expresión de pánico que en segundos también adoptó al ver la alta figura a su lado. – _¿Sherlock?_ – Boqueó como pez fuera del agua.

Arthur se giró y se aferró al torso de Sherlock, quien más que decepcionado, estaba sorprendido. Sherlock miró fijamente a su replica que parecía destrozado por la reacción de lo que parecía ser su compañero sentimental. Carraspeó cuando sintió al hombre más bajo aferrarse a él, tratando de que la situación no se volviera más rara y sorprendente de lo que ya era.

– _Arthur, yo…_ – Balbuceó Khan, llevándose inmediatamente las manos a su entrepierna al darse cuenta de que su goteante pene está a la vista de todos los presentes. Se las arregló para meter todo donde debía y fijó nuevamente su vista en Arthur. –… _vine por ti._

Arthur lo ignoró y se aferró con aún más fuerza a Sherlock, quien casi por instinto, envolvió sus brazos en su espalda, acariciándolo como si de un niño pequeño se tratase. Lo cierto era que, Arthur era idéntico a John y no pudo evitar sentir que era a él a quién estaba abrazando.

– _¡Tú!_ – Espetó Khan, girándose hacia John. Quien tras ver a Sherlock, no pudo hacer más que sonrojarse y tratar de reacomodar su ropa. – _Dile a Arthur que ha sido un malentendido._ – Demandó.

John se congeló en su lugar. Se había metido en un lío y no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo salir de él, haría lo que el doppelgänger de Sherlock le pedía, si eso hacía que las cosas se calmaran un poco, porque sinceramente, la mirada que aquel sujeto le estaba lanzando, le dejaba muy claro que le arrancaría la cabeza si no lo hacía. Dio un largo suspiro y con cuidado, tratando de no acercarse a _Khan_ , caminó hasta la sala de estar y posó su mano en el hombro de su replica que seguía aferrada a Sherlock.

– _O-oye…_ – Llamó, su voz hecha un hilo. Carraspeó y continúo. –… _fue un malentendido, ¿sabes? Yo… confundí a tu compañero con mi mejor amigo. Él, supongo que creyó que yo era tú._

Un sollozo fue amortiguado por el pecho de Sherlock. Arthur estaba llorando, o por lo menos estaba a punto de hacerlo. Sherlock miró a John con desconcierto. No lograba comprender del todo, qué tenía que ver el hecho de que John confundiera a _Khan_ con él y la incómoda posición en la que habían sido sorprendidos.

Khan escudriñaba a Sherlock. No le gustaba para nada la manera en la que aquel tipo tocaba a su Arthur, no habría pensado dos veces en deshacerse de esos dos, pero le había prometido a Arthur que dejaría de hacer daño, sólo por él, y así demostrarle que en realidad había cambiado. Dio un par de pasos y tomó la toalla con estampado de corazones que aún seguía abandonada en el suelo, la presionó contra su pecho y se acercó cuidadosamente hasta Arthur y Sherlock, haciendo a un lado a John.

– _¿Lo ves, Arthur?_ – Inquirió, tratando de tocar su hombro y ganándose una mirada de desaprobación por parte de Sherlock. – _Fue un malentendido, vayamos a la nave y olvidemos que esto pasó._

El agarre en el torso de Sherlock se aflojó considerablemente, haciéndole saber a Sherlock que _Arthur_ estaba dispuesto a encarar a _Khan_  y así fue, pero no se giró para encararlo, al contrario, la única acción que llevó a cabo, fue mirar con desprecio a Khan y arrebatarle de las manos su toalla.

– _¡Vete a la mierda, Khan!_ – Espetó, presionando su toalla contra su pecho. Las lágrimas comenzaban a deslizarse por sus pálidas mejillas. – _Puedes quedarte con él si así lo deseas. ¡No quiero que me sigas!_ – Se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su bata y salió por la puerta, para desaparecer de la vista de los demás tras girar en el primer espacio vacío de la escalera.

La opresión se hizo presente en el pecho de Khan. Todo había pasado tan rápido, y aunque de igual manera sentía que sus ojos se rozaban, también sentía el odio hacia ese tipo rubio que tanto se parecía a Arthur. Arthur había dejado muy en claro que no quería que lo siguiera pero él no podía dejar que se marchara y volverle a perder. Así que, sin pensarlo dos veces, miró por última vez a los dos tipos frente a él y se marchó tras Arthur. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok... ok... Antes de que quizá quieran lincharme, debo decir que siento que esto haya pasado tan así, pero... A fin de cuentas, yo deje claro en el "resumen" que esto iba ser sólo un poco de porno, así que... No tengo nada que decir, aún así, las cosas no terminan aquí.


End file.
